Aiden
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: sequel to month of torture or is it? okay i have not given up on this story just have to locate it again
1. prologue

Sugar: Sam is Samantha  
  
**********************************Aiden's Arrival prologue*************************************  
  
**Aiden's diary  
  
Hey! well I'm Yugi's Cousin Aiden, yeah yeah, I'm a smart ass. I just love getting my younger cousin into trouble. I think he's 16 now...I'm 18 yrs. old, Well I here am. Sam said that Yugi had some really cool friends.  
  
**Yugi's diary   
  
I can't believe it my cousin Aiden is coming and so is my aunt. They don't even know about Yami. Man! why did they have to come   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Sugar: sorry it was so short   
  
Y.K: she cjouldn't think of anything else. 


	2. meet the gang, Aiden

Sugar: here's the 1 or 2 chapter which ever I really can't remember but oh well here it is.  
  
Bakura: their gonna torture us some more runs and drags Yami along with  
  
Yami_kurama: 0_0 nevermind   
  
Sugar: falls over  
  
Seto: just get on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meet the Gang Aiden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
**Yugi's diary  
  
It was the beginning of summer break and my cousin Aiden was going to be arriving soon. Grandpa went to go pick them up at the airport. Ryou and Bakura were helping actually Bakura was upstairs with Yami cleaning I think.  
  
"Ryou do you think their cleaning up there?"  
  
"Doubt it"  
  
" Do you think-"  
  
Next thing we know is that there's a loud crash and here comes Bakura running, actually falling down the stairs and runs behind Aiden...wait Aiden's here now! oy...and Yami looks like he's pissed off...okay Bakura what did you do to make him mad?  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean...Ahhhh"  
  
"Bakura when I get my hands on you, the first thing i'm gonna do is send you to the shadow realm"  
  
"please don't kill me...I said I was sorry"  
  
That's somthing new Bakura cowaring in the corner. I have to admit it's kinda funny.  
  
**Bakura's diary  
  
Yami and I were upstairs rearranging the room when I accidently dropped a box on his foot. Why do these things have to happen to me. I hid behind a guy that I didn't even know. Now I'm hiding in a corner scared...if Marik were here he'd be laughing his head off.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop the box on your foot, how was I suppose to know that there was heavy things in there"  
  
"yeah right....like i'm suppose to believe you?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
I don't even try to get away...Ryou and Yugi had to drag him away, so he wouldn't kill me.  
  
**Aiden's diary  
  
These are his friends, no wait one's his brother I think. It's been a long time. okay this is strange there's two guys that have white hair okay this is bizzare.   
  
"um cus...aren't ya gonna to introduce me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami_kurama: sorry it's short but hang in their with us.  
  
Sugar: okay Aiden is my sister's charater, he has Sandyblonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, same hieght as Malik and has a southern accent. if you ever want to read any of her stories her name is yami_ kurama  
  
Mokuba: when will she ever shut up?  
  
Seto: I don't know  
  
Aiden: Oh no your not gonna to hook-  
  
Yugi: shut up stuffs Aiden into the closetand locks the door 


	3. yugi's idea

sugar here and don't forget yami_kurama  
  
mokuba: okay i have no idea what that was about...here's the next chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's idea~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Aiden's diary  
  
my cousin intorduced me to two of his friends Bakura and Ryou. Then there's Yami whose very protective as I have wittnessed, Yugi and Bakura both swear he's like a mother hen protecting her young. Ryou just stiffles a laugh. Yugi's showing me around the place and where my room is, suddenly this blonde haired dude or chick, I have no idea if it's...hold on wait a sec. this person is hugging my cousin.  
  
" Aiden I would like you to meet my friend Malik"  
  
" hi, nice to meet you...Yugi's told me so much about you"  
  
okay this is offically a guy. Yami calls from downstairs and tells Yugi that this guy named Duke is here to see him, what ever that means. But my question is who's Duke? I decide to follow Yugi downstairs. To my surprise Duke was a tall, thin, black haired guy with pretty green eyes. With at least one dice earring in one ear. I find myself blushing, I always found or thought myself straight, but i'm falling for this guy. Yugi was stareing at me.  
  
" well you going to say something Aiden?"  
  
" I uhhhh..."  
  
He comes up to me and holds out his hand. I shake it after a minute or so. I couldn't get the courage to say anything. So I just followed Yugi, Duke and Yami into the kitchen. The other's come in, I sit as far as I could from Duke. He stares at me, from what I could see he was blushing, I watch as he stares at his feet. Yami was talking to Bakura. My cousin was leaning on Malik. What are those two talking about? They both or should I say Yami called Yugi over, they were talking in wishpers. All of a sudden Yugi starts jumping up and down. obviously with a really great idea. Yugi calls Malik over. They all turn around with shityass grins on their faces.   
  
" Who want's to take a walk?"  
  
"sure why not Yugi"  
  
Duke answered. okay what did they plan? whatever they planned is a mystery to me and Duke that is. We both follow the group to a nice park with lots of trees. I was admiring the trees, that i don't see as often at home in the city. I didn't even notice that the group had split up. I was left there standing with Duke. Apparently he had noticed too.  
  
" Duke...do you ummm...know how to get out of here?"  
  
" yeah why?"  
  
"just wondering"  
  
"oh okay"  
  
we both start walking again. My feet were starting to hurt, so the next bench I passed I sat down. It was a minute or so that Duke finally noticed I wasn't there with him. He looks back at me. I watch as he walked back to me.  
  
**Duke's diary  
  
Was I in a dream or am I actually alone with Yugi's cousin. He looked pretty cute the way he was sitting. Man! can't I get my head out of the gutter for one damn second! I couldn't help it! He's cute, is there one damn reason I couldn't? He looks up at me through those sapphire eyes of his. let me tell you, his eyes could capture anyone's gaze.  
  
"You ok Aiden"  
  
"hmmm...Yeah I'm okay"  
  
Ok now i'm getting nervous. Where's Yugi and the others? I don't know what to talk about?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar: that was chapter 3  
  
Aiden: no don't continue...  
  
Y.K: Aren't you suppose to be locked in the closet?  
  
Aiden: oh yeah /drags duke along with/  
  
Sugar: 0_0 um not going to ask   
  
Yami_kurama: turns away Yuck! Well at least he's not alone  
  
Duke: save me!  
  
Yami and Bakura: sorry dude your on your own  
  
Ryou: you two are mean  
  
Yami and Bakura: pout  
  
Bakura: how dare you chases Ryou  
  
Ryou: yikes! starts running and hides behind Marik 


	4. the matchmaker

Sugar: heres this chapter which one was it again?  
  
Malik: chapter 3 or was it 4  
  
Sugar: oh well   
  
Mokuba: on with the chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The matchmaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Malik's diary  
  
He's joking right, tell me he joking...nope he's serious about this, Yugi wants to hook up his cousin with the Dungen Dice creator. Now I heard everything.  
  
"Yugi are you sure about this? For one you don't even know if Aiden likes Duke"  
  
"Ryou does he have to explain it again?"  
  
" No but...all I was saying is that..."  
  
" we get what you are talking about"  
  
"Bakura"  
  
While those two keep on argueing, here comes Tea, oh no she's gonna ruin everything.  
  
**Aiden's diary  
  
I have no clue who this girl is nor do I care...Duke was about to leave. He must think that this girl is my girlfriend, heck I don't even know her...get off me, or the matter of fact let go. I slapped her...sorry.  
  
"Duke wait for me"  
  
Whatever she said her name was, because right at this moment I really don't care what her name is. I finally caught up with Duke.  
  
"why don't you go back to your girlfriend"  
  
" I don't even know that girl, anyway this is my first time in Domino"  
  
"Sure it is, how do l know if your-"  
  
Duke looked like he was close to tears, hey don't cry. I hate to see people cry, because it makes me feel like i'm the bad guy here. I see tears flow down his cheeks. I walk up to him and wipe the tears from his cheeks. I pull him close and embrace him. He looks at me me through those tear-stained eyes.  
  
"I would never lie to you Duke, never"  
  
"So Tea isn't your girlfriend?"  
  
"so that's her name, Besides why would I want someone that annoying like her?"  
  
He lays his head on my shoulder. I absent mindedly run my fingers through his long black hair. I pick him up and carry him back to my cousin's house or the game shop whatever you want to call it. When I got there Duke had fallen asleep. So I took him up to the room I was using...and laid him down on the bed. I sat down in a chair and fell asleep. Three hours later I wake up.  
  
"Duke, where'd he go?"  
  
"shh...I'm right here"  
  
He comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.  
  
**Bakura's diary  
  
Hey where'd everybody go? I look around and find Ryou looking at a crying Tea. I ask Ryou what's wrong with her, he just shrugs. Ryou and I walk back home, but instead of going home he tells me that he'll be over at Marik's, I unlock the door, when I close the door I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
  
" Hey Yami, how'd you get in, oh yeah I gave you a key...duh"  
  
" your silly, I just came here to appologize for earlier today"  
  
" oh is that all?"  
  
"yep"  
  
Why does he always have to be this way? I turn around and give him a kiss.  
  
**Duke's diary  
  
I half to hand it to Yugi he sure did describe his cousin very well (authors note: get your damn minds outta the gutter...sorry for being rude...Thankz) Sandy-blonde, and those sapphire blue eyes of his and his southern accent. I bet he has a million girls chasing after him. I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling remembering when his mother found out...she had walked in on us when I gave him a kiss, she dragged me out of there and threw me out.  
  
**Yugi's diary  
  
why's my aunt yelling at Aiden, oh yeah I forgot what Duke told me earlier on the phone, that my Aunt caught him and Aiden kissing, heck and I didn't have to play matchmaker.  
  
"YUGI"  
  
Oh shit I'm in trouble...I better go and see what she want's or what the problem is.  
  
"yeah aunt Malinka"  
  
"I already talked to your grandfather about this for dome reason he's okay with it"  
  
"okay with what?"  
  
"with you dating what's his name?"  
  
"malik"  
  
"yeah and I want to know his parents name's and phone number understand me and that includes you Yami"  
  
"what! how did I get dragged into this?"  
  
"don't ask questions young man"  
  
Man this bites, Malik doesn't have parents only his sister Isis, but she's fine with all this.  
  
**Yami's diary   
  
How'd I get dragged into all this? Yugi your aunt is being majorly unfair. Duke and Aiden got tegether, because it was destiny. At least for those two. But one thing still lingers in my mind, why is she making such a big fuss over it? It's her sons choice if he wants to go gay. But no she doesn't want him happy. well at least from what I heard from Yugi he has girl trouble, whatever he meant by that I have no idea. I mean at least he's happy with the person he's going with. for instance like me and Bakura.  
  
**Malik's diary  
  
"Yugi are you serious?"  
  
By the sound of his voice he's serious. This is like when Ryou's cousin and granparents came down for a month...Ryou's cousin made Malik's life a living nightmare and I haven't forgiven her yet. why does this have to happen again, Ra do you like to torture us so? I told yugi to give his aunt my sister's name since my parents are...well I really don't like to talk about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar: there's that chapter  
  
Mokuba: they were going to end it there but they decided against it  
  
Sugar: okay kiddo, that's enough  
  
Malik: she's on a sugarhigh...get it sugarhigh...nevermind you don't get it.  
  
Yami_kurama: what don't they get Malik? 


	5. the plan backfires

sugar: well here's this chapter  
  
Yami_kurama: why do you always get to say that?  
  
Sugar: because your usually busy that's why  
  
seto: just get on with the blasted story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The plan Backfires~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Aidens diary  
  
I'm laying on Yugi's bed talking to him and Yami, actually Yami had disappeared someplace I haven't seen him since yesterday...My cousin is really strange he keeps talking to that upside down pyramid. Next thing I know is that Yami comes out of the pyramid.   
  
"how'd you do that?"  
  
"huh? I forgot that you were in here"  
  
I fall over, actually I fell off the bed face first Yugi went to over to the window and let Duke in...DUKE!...did he come at a bad time.  
  
"hey Aiden"  
  
"hi"  
  
I tried to say hi but it came out as a growl, ow! that floor is as hard as a rock, Yugi what do you put in the carpet BRICKS!  
  
"hey cuz...can you explain to me why Yami just disappeared again?  
  
Duke just laughs along with Yugi, what's so funny? Why are they laughing at me? How can Yami disappear like that?  
  
"Aiden are you sure you want to know about Yami?"  
  
"Yugi if he faints I'll catch him"  
  
Right or you might think of something else to do to me...right like i'm gonna...hey that's not a bad idea.  
  
"Aiden, Yami is...owww...who, oh hey Yami"  
  
"yugi if you tell him...I'm gonna have to forbid you to..."  
  
"Nooo...if I can't tell him than who will?"  
  
"I will"  
  
Yami explains to me what he is...hold on wait a second here. He lived five thousand years ago, and he once was the pharaoh of Egypt, okay I think i'm gonna faint.  
  
**Duke's diary  
  
Aiden had fainted there was a knock at his bedroom door I hide in the closet. Aiden was on Yugi 's bed Staring at the ceiling, when I here Joey and Kaiba talking...Kaiba didn't sound to happy about coming over, then I heard a childs voice...it sounded like Mokuba. Yugi calls me out from the closet. Yami had disappeared again.  
  
"hey guys"  
  
"Duke what were you doing in Yugi's closet?"  
  
" I thought it was Yugi's Aunt"  
  
"uh Yuge...who's that, your not cheating on Malik are you?"  
  
Yugi fell over...I was just about to tell Joey that Aiden was my boyfriend but decided against it.  
  
"Joey, Aiden is my cousin and for your concern about me cheating on Malik, I'm not"  
  
"oh"  
  
okay whatever that was about...Yugi's aunt and his grandfather went out someplace...I went to Aidens room. I accidentally came across a photoalbum I opened it up and found a letter it was addressed to me, but why didn't he give it to me? I heard Aiden come in he looked completely upset.  
  
"hey, what's the matter?"  
  
"nothing's wrong, But who gave you permission to go through my stuff?"  
  
" I was just looking at the-"  
  
"I don't care, I don't want to see you ever again understand, I hate you"  
  
I didn't have anything else to say...Yugi was at the door completely stunned at what Aiden said to me...I already knew about his idea to hook me up with his cousin. well I news for you it backfired on ya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami_kurama: that's the end of this chapter  
  
Duke: Aiden hate's me (pouts)  
  
Aiden: I don't hate you   
  
Duke: really?  
  
yami_kurama: we know where this is going  
  
Sugar: will Aiden ever forgive duke? 


	6. will Aiden ever forgive Duke?

Sugar: well here's this chapter  
  
Malik: they worked hard on this one and i think they have one chapter left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Will Aiden ever forgive Duke?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Duke's diary  
  
okay what was that all about? I stuff my hands deep into my pocket. As I pull out my hand, I also pull out one of my dice. in doing so it gave me an idea. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen for a peice of paper and pen.  
  
"Aiden,  
  
I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go into your room without your permission. But I just happen to come across your photoalbum. I never did open the letter that you were probablly going to give me. But please if you will let me explain...but most of all I hope you really forgive me.   
  
Love you always and forever,  
  
Duke Devlin  
  
I searched the drawrs for some tape. After ten minutes of searching I found some. Damn Yugi straiten out your drawrs! so I taped the dice to the note. I really hope he forgives me.  
  
**Aiden's diary  
  
What got into me? I just lost the person thats most important to me, when I came back to my room I found a note from...Duke, who cares I pick up the piece of paper, a dice fell out of the note. I set the note down and chase after the dice. I picked it up and cryed. Duke i'm so sorry...I was such a jerk. I ran downstairs and ran out the door...I went to search the park he wasn't there, I found the place where he worked one of the lights was still on...I ran up to the room with the light on, but to my disappointment Duke wasn't there.  
  
  
  
"looking for someone?"  
  
"yeah do you know where I can find..."  
  
"find who?"  
  
"Mr. Devlin?"  
  
"sorry kid he ain't here"  
  
I walk back to Yugi's went back upstairs and opened the note he left me, I must have read it about thousand times. The next morning I had asked yugi if he knew where Duke lived, he gave me the address. Wow! he lives here...I walked up to the front door...A lady answered the door.  
  
"Uh ma-am do you know where Duke would be?"  
  
"yeah in his room asleep...I'll go get him if you like"  
  
"that's okay I'll just come by later"  
  
"nonsense, what's your name hon?"  
  
"Aiden"  
  
She brought me up to his room...she let me go in...his room was very dark I found the bed with no problem at all.  
  
"Duke...can I tell-"  
  
"what's there to tell Aiden?"  
  
"look I'm sorry okay!"  
  
I set the dice down on the night stand next to his bed.  
  
"here you can have the dice back...I actually don't need it"  
  
I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on the bed.  
  
**Duke's diary  
  
I pull him close to me I wanted to hold him like this...he looks at me confused...What! He's crying...oh no, I just did something wrong, I just know i did.   
  
"Aiden why are you crying?"  
  
It's nothing to worry about really"  
  
what's he talking about? If we're ever gonna be together, he's going to have to trust me.  
  
"Duke here this is for you"  
  
It was the photoalbum and the letter, wait he's giving me his...wait right here, I'm gonna give you something that I got for a present one year for christmas. I found what I was looking for on my dresser. It was a locket with a picture of all of us my friends and me that is.  
  
"here I want you to have this"  
  
"for me?"  
  
"yep, it's yours to keep, keep it with you always"  
  
"nobody has even given me a gift that very percious before"  
  
"look on the back"  
  
He flipped over the locket and read what it said. 'To my one and only love Aiden, love you always and forever' in very fine print. he started to cry, but this time he was crying with happiness.  
  
"Duke I have to go otherwise I'm gonna be late for lunch and my flight leaves early tomorrow morning"  
  
"but Aiden, I thought you were going to stay here?"  
  
"hey i might move here to Domino"  
  
I told him that I won't be able to see him off...I would, but unfortunatly I have to work, before he left I gave him a kiss...not on the cheek but on the lips. It kinda surpirsed him.  
  
**Aiden's diary  
  
When I got back to the shop my bags were already being packed into the car and so were my mom's...I thought we were leaving early tomorrow morning?  
  
"yugi what's going on?"  
  
"malinka decided to leave today, she thinks we're putting ideas into your head"  
  
"Yami what are you talking about?  
  
"nevermind"  
  
My mother had grabbed my hand. we passed Duke's place I asked if we could stop so I could say bye, but she just glared at me. It's been two weeks since we left Domino I wear the necklace that my boyfriend gave me. I tried to calling Yugi but my mother put a block on the phone. I went to that library today and e-mailed Duke, my e-mail box has been empty for the last couple of days. I checked my e-mail again today but no messages from Duke or Yugi, their probablly avoiding me. who could blame them.  
  
**Duke's diary   
  
Three weeks since Aiden left Yugi called me and told me that aiden had left after he got back from my house. I haven't worked for days...I e-mail him everyday but when I e-mai him all the mail that I send comes back to me. Aiden I miss you so much, I just...oh no! He's mad at me he thinks that I'm avoiding him. Aiden how could you even think that. I break down in tears again.  
  
"Aiden!"  
  
I scream out his name several times before I cryed my self to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar: sorry it took soj long to get this one up. had to wait until the new computer was hooked up.  
  
C.Duke: Adiin weft me all awone (cries)  
  
Aiden: awwww...aren't you cute  
  
C.Duke: I'm not cote  
  
Yami_kurama: whatever  
  
Sugar: what will Duke and Aiden do? Will they ever see each other again? Find out in the Final Chapter. 


	7. disclaimer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar: sorry if we can't think of anything else for the final chapter of Aiden  
  
Malik: if you can read and review that would help them a whole lot  
  
Yugi: the chapter title is 'Aiden runs away' they need some ideas for this chapter.  
  
Sugar: please help us!! -on her knees and begs the reveiwers to help- we need more ideas for the last chapter, thankz  
  
Yami-Kurama: that would help us greatly...-watches Sugar as she begs the reviewers-  
  
Seto: what are they talking about?  
  
Marik: no clue  
  
Sugar: -cries-  
  
Yami-kurama: your scaring them away Sugar  
  
Sugar: sorry -cries some more- 


End file.
